This invention relates to a pet feeder and pet waterer more particularly a portable pet feeder and waterer. When an owner keeps a pet outside of the home or leaves a pet for an extended period of time outside providing safe water and food is required. The food needs to be kept safe from the forces of nature and the water needs to be kept at a suitable temperature.
The present invention provides an improved pet feeder that keeps insects and birds from entering the feeder as well as design that keeps the water at suitable temperature.